FMA Random Drabbles: Anything and Everything
by RaylenEX
Summary: As the title says, it's drabbles about anything in FMA, mostly linked to characters that I like, made up of stray ideas that do not fit into any of my other stories. Most involves Roy/Ed in some way or other.
1. Introduction

**Introductory notes: I decided to start writing drabbles because I had several stray ideas floating around in my head that i could not get rid of or put into the fanfiction that I have been writing. If anyone has any words they might want to see a drabble on, you can drop suggestions when reviewing, and I may give them a try. No promises though! Now, let us begin with the first of my drabbles...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA in any way. **

**Pairing: Roy x Ed (Very Hinted)**

**Summary: Ed gets a gift**

**Notes: Well, what better word to start with than Introduction?**

* * *

**Drabble 1:**

_**Introduction**

* * *

_

"_Introduction to Alchemy_?" Edward stated suspiciously. "Why did you give me such a basic book, Colonel Bastard? I have no need for such simplistic materials." Ed's eye twitched. "Or are you trying to imply something?!"

"Of course not!" Mustang replied quickly.

"Then why did you give it to me? You should know well enough that I don't need _any_ introduction to Alchemy."

"Fullmetal," the Colonel sighed. "I know that you're probably the greatest alchemic child prodigy in a century or so, but the book is just a little gift from me, so can't you just accept it?"

"I never said I didn't accept it. I'm just curious why you chose such a basic book."

"Alphonse gave me the idea actually."

"Al?"

"I was talking to him the other day about how you probably had read every book in the National Library by now, but he said that you never read that book." Mustang said, pointing to the book in Edward's hands. "Therefore, I decided to get it for you. Now you can have a formal introduction to the subject of Alchemy."

"I see…" Ed muttered, then he laughed as he turned to leave. "You're lame, Colonel Bastard, but thanks anyway."

* * *

END

* * *

**Note: I know it's quite lame, but well... Do review please :) Anyone can also drop any words that they wish to see me attempt a drabble on :)**


	2. Exams

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, sad to say.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Ed hates exams.**

**Notes: This little drabble is written in honor of the fact that I've just finished my final exams (Yay!) and utilizes the fact that I hate exams :)**

**

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 2:**

**_Exams_**

* * *

"Hey, FullMetal!" Colonel Mustang called out as he entered his office. "I've got orders to inform you that you have to attend an Alchemy examination next week." 

"What!?" Edward, who had been reading an Alchemy book on the Colonel's chair, exclaimed indignantly. "Why?"

"Don't know, I was asked to pass the message to you by the Fuhrer himself."

"I hate exams!"

"You do?" Roy asked, surprised. "I though that you being a genius, would love to show off perfect scores for every Alchemical exam you would ever take."

"Alchemy exams just waste my time." Ed replied shortly. "All of you already know how good I am in Alchemy, so why do I still need to go through them?"

"The superiors probably want to be amazed by your excellent skills again." Mustang remarked dryly. "Or maybe they want to be entertained by the pipsqueak alchemical wonder."

"DON'T YOU DARE – " Edward started retorting, but was abruptly cut off when Roy kissed him, causing him to blush and stop his ranting.

"Don't get overexcited, Ed." Roy muttered softly as he ended the kiss. "Just humor them and take the exam. They may even promote you if you do well."

Edward scowled darkly at Roy. "I HATE exams." He muttered, still blushing slightly.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Hope you enjoyed the drabble :) Do review please :) More drabbles will come when my idle mind wanders or if anyone is willing to drop any words for me to use :)**


	3. Sickness

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams can FMA ever be mine.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Ed's sick, and has to stay home.**

**Notes: I was feeling sick, and this idea popped up from nowhere...****

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 3:**

**_Sickness

* * *

_**

Ed hated being sick. It not only interfered with his research and disrupted his daily schedule, it also made him feel weak, which he hated. If it were bad enough, it would even keep him home, and away from Mustang, who could not take many days off just to stay home and take care of him, as he had an important job to do.

And that was how Ed found himself. Sick with the flu, he could do little more than stay in bed and allow Alphonse to care for him, feeding him a home made remedy that his ingenious little brother had concocted every two hours or so.

Of course, Ed did not like being kept in bed. And he definitely did not like the taste of the medicine he was given. So, in his usual fashion, he yelled to show his displeasure. Or rather, he _tried_ to yell. In a hoarse voice.

Alphonse, was amused by his elder brother's antics, but did nothing to change the situation for his brother.

After several hours of listening to his brother croaking "I don't want to stay in bed!" and "Are you trying to poison me with that vile potion of yours!" however, even the normally placid Al got a little irritated.

"Brother," Alphonse said seriously. "If you don't stay in bed, quiet, resting like I told you, I'll not let Colonel Mustang come to accompany you later tonight when he gets home, or for the rest of the week either."

When Ed opened his mouth to complain, Al gave him a cold look. "I mean it brother."

Ed immediately stopped his actions, scowling, and Al smiled at him pleasantly. "Now, isn't that much better?"

Apparently, Al knew of Ed's other weakness – he hated to be away from his beloved Roy for long periods of time more than anything.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Hmm... I seem to be stuck with RoyEd drabbles... well I like them anyway:) Reviews greatly appreciated, no matter how short, so do review :)**


	4. Daydreams

**Disclaimer: FMA has never belonged to me, and probably never will.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Mustang loves to daydream, and that has become a problem**

**Notes: The couple is still RoyEd, but the drabble involves the others as well****

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 4:**

**_Daydreams_**

* * *

Roy Mustang loved to daydream, and he did it frequently. Even more so nowadays, because there was a little blond alchemist that he liked to think about. It was a nice, private thing to do, and very enjoyable too. The problem with Mustang's constant daydreaming though, was that it interfered greatly with the things that he was supposed to do, which was to sign paperwork. 

And as usual, the ever-vigilant Hawkeye would notice her superior's lack of progress in his paperwork, and proceed to reprimand him. It had become like a daily ritual now, and the rest of Mustang's subordinates had gotten used to it.

Of course, everyone knew what Mustang was daydreaming about. His relationship with Ed was, after all, an open secret amongst his subordinates and other close friends. But the constant need to remind him to stop his daydreaming and start doing the paperwork was a _little_ troublesome, and everyone could see that Hawkeye was not going to be patient about it forever. So, it was decided that a solution had to be found to the problem before Hawkeye decided to _really_ shoot someone.

Havoc came up with what he thought as the perfect idea, so he approached Mustang with it

"Hey Colonel," He asked innocently. "Since you daydream about Ed so much because you don't get to see him most of the day, why don't you get him to work in your office? Then you won't dream about him so much would you?"

Mustang gave Havoc a bright grin in response and dashed off. The next day, Edward started doing his research and other work in Mustang's office.

The idea, of course, failed completely.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I think this one is rather nice myself. Review to let me know what _you_ feel about it :)**


	5. Insecure

**Disclaimer: Don't look at me if you want to find the owner of FMA.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Ed is afraid that someone would steal Roy away**

**Notes: I got this idea from another fic that I read. I hope it's enjoyable :)****

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 5:**

**_Insecure_**

* * *

Edward Elric loved Colonel Roy Mustang very much. But he knew very well that before Mustang had gone into the relationship with him, he had been involved frequently in short flings with many others. In fact, Roy remained immensely popular with the female population of the country, even though some of them knew that he was now in a proper relationship. Because of this, Ed tended to be a little possessive around Roy. He liked to try to be everywhere that the Colonel was for long periods of time every day, and would be suspicious of every single time Roy came home late from work. 

Of course, Roy loved his little blond alchemist a lot, and he _did_ tell that to Ed frequently. But Ed still felt rather insecure, and feared that one of the many, _many_ ladies of Amestris, or even men, Ed had to remind himself, could steal his Roy from him.

Whenever Roy mentioned his over-possessive attitude, Ed would proclaim loudly to his boyfriend, "You're mine Roy, and mine _only_. No one else can have you! I don't want you to forget that ever!"

Each time he did that, Roy would just smile warmly at Ed and hug him, pulling him in for a deep kiss. That, of course, would reassure Edward a little more about his relationship with the Flame Alchemist and make him feel a little more secure.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Please do review! I would love it very much :)**

**Add. Notes: A big thank you to those who have reviewed my drabbles so far! (hugs!) I've replied to them, but I'm not sure if you've recieved my replies, so I'm thanking you here as well :)**


	6. Endurance

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me. Only my fanfic and ideas do.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed, Havoc x Fuery (Hinted)**

**Summary: Hawkeye really doesn't like what some of her colleagues are up to sometimes… **

**Notes: I've finally included another pairing! (Although it's very hinted) Read and find out :)

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 6:**

_**Endurance

* * *

**_

First Lieutenant Hawkeye was one who followed her work schedules closely and never handed any of her work in late. The same, however, could not be said for most of the others in Colonel Mustang's unit. Most of them seemed rather content at following the Colonel's example of slacking half the day away at some other activity other than the paperwork that they were supposed to do. Because of that, it left her to do most of the work for the whole lot of them. It was not that she minded all that work of course, since she rather liked doing it, but rather, it was what they were doing instead that tested the very limits of her patience.

Colonel Mustang and the Fullmetal Alchemist were the worst of all, often locking themselves inside the latter's private office and doing who knows what. Hawkeye never barged into the office whenever they did that, as there were some things that she really did not want to see happening with here own eyes. What she would do, however, was stand a few feet away from the door of the office and shout in, threatening to shoot at the two of them through the door if they did not resume their proper work.

On several occasions, Havoc and Fuery were no better than the Colonel and his boyfriend. It would be on these days that Hawkeye would wish that she did not know any of them, so that she could shoot the whole lot of them without hesitation.

But since they _were_ her friends, that was not a viable option. So, she did the only thing that she _could_ do: She gritted her teeth and endured their behavior.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I hope that the drabble is understandable… Please do review! It's not a difficult thing to do… and it would help me improve…**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to those who have kindly reviewed :)**


	7. Boredom

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine, as always.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: A bored Edward means disaster.**

**Notes: I was kind of bored, so I came up with this, which is hopefully not boring.

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 7:**

_**Boredom

* * *

**_

Edward was feeling bored. _Really_ bored. His boyfriend, Roy Mustang, was at an important meeting, and his subordinates were all largely busy doing their paperwork, at the insistence of Lieutenant Hawkeye, who had threatened to shoot them if they did not do so. Even Alphonse was busy, helping a friend take care of some kittens that they had found, so Ed could not look to his brother for some fun either. Roy had told him not to leave the office until he had returned from the meeting, so Ed could not go to the library for research either. He had also read every single book that the Colonel kept in his office, as well as the gift the Colonel had given him some time ago. Because of that, it left Ed alone in the Colonel's office, all alone with absolutely nothing to do.

So, Edward decided to have some fun by himself in the Colonel's office. And to Ed, fun meant using Alchemy. And when a bored Ed uses Alchemy for fun, it usually meant disaster for the room and everything in it.

Which was precisely what happened.

When Mustang returned an hour later, his office looked nothing like how he had left it. Rather, it looked worse than a war zone. In fact, the only thing that _was_ recognizable was Ed himself, who had a slightly apologetic look upon his face.

He forgave Ed, of course. _After _everything had been repaired via Alchemy and the room returned to normal, that is. Mustang also told himself never to leave Edward alone in his office ever again.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Please do review! It doesn't take long, so why not do it?**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to those who have reviewed. Your efforts are greatly appreciated :)**


	8. Warmth

**Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you?**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: It's winter, and Ed needs Roy to keep him warm.**

**Notes: This is part of my attempt at writing a Christmas Fic. Haven't managed it yet…

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 8:**

_**Warmth

* * *

**_

It was winter, and _very_ cold in Central. Although Ed did not really mind the snow, he hated being out in freezing weather for long periods of time. This was because his automail had a higher chance of malfunctioning if he stayed out for too long, and that would mean asking Winry to repair it, which would lead to his head being hit by her wrench, not once, but several times.

So, Edward would often opt to stay indoors with Alphonse in Colonel Mustang's house, where they were staying, for most of the day. But Ed always felt that it still felt rather cold inside the house, even when he was wrapped up in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate in front of the fireplace with his brother.

It was only at the end of the day, when the Colonel returned home after work, that Ed would feel warm enough, as he _claimed_ that the fire generated by Roy's alchemy was warmer. Thus, he would first get Roy to use his fire alchemy to ignite the wood in the fireplace. Later, after the Colonel had changed out of his uniform, Ed would then act like a small kid and pull his boyfriend into the bedroom so he could cuddle up in bed with him.

Throughout all this, Alphonse would just give them a warm, knowing simile, and then go to his room with a good book for the night.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: The main point of this drabble, if you could not get it, is just that Ed loves Roy so mush that he would only feel warm enough when he's around his boyfriend. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!**


	9. Sounds

**Disclaimer: None of FMA belongs to me.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Mustang's subordinates are listening to some sounds...I wonder what...**

**Notes: I have absolutely no idea where this came from…**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 9:

_**Sounds

* * *

**_

After Edward Elric and Roy Mustang finally realized that what they felt for each other was love, and not hate, the offices where the Colonel and his subordinates worked became a much calmer and more peaceful place. There were no more frequent yells, shouts, bangs or explosions coming from the colonel's private office, and there were much less disruptions to their work as well.

Of course, it did not mean that the office became silent. Now that Ed and Roy _were_ in a relationship, different sounds could be heard coming from the Colonel's office. These noises were not loud and disruptive like the ones of the past, and often, they could not be heard unless one stood with his or her ear to the door of the Colonel's office. Unfortunately, that was what some of them liked to do once in awhile. The group of them, without Hawkeye at first, would stand by the door and try to guess what was going on, and maybe even place a few bets.

_Men…_Hawkeye would often think to herself. _Why would they be interested in two guys doing…stuff?!_

It was not long before Hawkeye's curiosity overwhelmed her, and she joined in the guys' listening sessions as well.

What all of them did not know was that Ed and Roy had already found out what they were doing, and would sometimes put on a show for the group of curious soldiers, then have a laugh about it when they got home for the _actual_ action.

However, that did not mean that they stopped _all_ their activities in the office either.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Oh dear… this one got rather suggestive…but who cares, it's a drabble :) Be nice readers and review, please?**

**Add. Notes: A big thank you to all who have reviewed!**


	10. Calm

**Disclaimer: You should know by now.**

**Pairing: Not much, but Roy x Ed is still slightly mentioned…**

**Summary: Roy sees a calm and peaceful image.**

**Notes: I remembered seeing an image of Ed and Al sleeping together and how calm and peaceful the image felt…

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 10:**

_**Calm

* * *

**_

When Roy returned home one night, he was rather surprised to find it very quiet. It was rather unusual, as on normal nights, Ed would either be running to him and hugging him, or be having a heated discussion over aspects of Alchemy with his younger brother.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the silence of the house, Roy moved slowly from room to room, trying to figure out where the Elric brothers could be. They were not on the first floor, so he moved on to the second.

When he peeked into Alphonse's room, he finally found the two of them. They were both peacefully asleep on the couch in the room, with the younger brother, who had gotten his body back not two weeks before, lying half curled atop Edward, and a book on his lap. They both also had contented grins on their faces.

It was a really calm and peaceful image, a vast difference from the crazy hustle and bustle that Roy faced at work in the Military headquarters during the day. It made Roy smile, and he wished that he could join the two brothers and become part of their peaceful image.

But he did not want to disturb the two of them, so he carefully removed the book from Alphonse's lap, then fetched a blanket to cover his boyfriend and the younger brother before going to his own room for the night.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I know this drabble isn't much... but anyway... Reviews Wanted! Reward – a virtual hug from me :)**

**Add. Notes: A big thank you to all who have reviewed!**


	11. Snow

**Disclaimer: FMA has not been mine since forever…**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed (mentioned, but not central to this drabble.)**

**Summary: It's the first snow of the year!**

**Notes: I was mourning over the fact that it never snows in the place where I live, so I wrote this…**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 11:

_**Snow

* * *

**_

"Brother, look!" Al shouted excitedly from his spot by the window.

"Hmm?" Ed murmured, distracted by his research. "What is it, Al?"

"It's snowing! It's finally snowing!" Al replied earnestly. "I've been waiting so long for this!"

"What's so exciting about snow, Al?" Ed muttered, not bothering to look up.

"Come, on, Ed!" Al protested, moving over to tug at his brother's arm. "It _is_ the first snow of the year after all. Don't you even feel _slightly_ interested about it?"

Ed only grunted in reply, his eyes still fixed on his book.

"Will you please go and play with me outside, brother?" Al asked hopefully. "I couldn't feel the snow when I was just a suit of armor, but now that I have my body back, I want to experience it!"

"Why don't you wait for Roy to play with you when he comes home, Al." Ed told his brother, his tone slightly irritated. "I'm busy trying to finish my research."

Just then, the front door opened, and Colonel Mustang stepped in. "Why don't you just be nice and play with your brother, Edward?" The older man asked his boyfriend, apparently having heard the boy's previous words. "You've got more than enough time to do your work later."

Ed looked up, his gaze fierce. "_You_ told me to complete the research by tomorrow, Roy."

"Well," The Colonel said blandly. "_Now_ I'm ordering you to postpone that work and go have some fun with your brother. In fact, I think I might want to join in as well."

"Bastard." Ed murmured under his breath, but he put his books aside and stood up. When he looked at Roy and saw a boyish grin on the man's face, Ed could not help but smile a little too. "So like you to put enjoyment ahead of work, eh?"

"Why not?" The raven-haired man shrugged, his grin widening further. "Don't you want to have fun with me and Al?"

"Of course I do." Ed replied, grabbing his coat. "So what are you waiting for?" He said, pulling the man out the front door.

"Hey!" Al exclaimed. "Wait for me!" And he rushed out behind his the other two.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Not much, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Add. Notes: A big hug to all who have reviewed! Thanks!**


	12. Betting

**Disclaimer: No, sadly, not mine.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed, Havoc x Al**

**Summary: Mustang and gang are betting on something…**

**Notes: I remembered that some of them like to place bets on Havoc's love life, so I created this drabble. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 12:

_**Betting**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey Colonel." Fuery waved at Roy, running excitedly over. "We're having a bet!"

"What on? Mustang asked, curious.

"I heard that Havoc is in love with one of the Elric brothers!" Fuery answered. "Which one do you think it is? Edward or Alphonse?"

Roy opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Farman. "I'm placing my bets on Edward."

"I'm betting on him too!" Hughes yelled as he burst into the room. "Oh ya, have you seen my latest pictures of my – "

"ARE YOU ALL CRAZY ?!" Edward exploded as he strode into the room. "I'm with Roy, if you've all forgotten."

"Ed's right" Mustang finally spoke. "He's mine and – "

"Well," Fuery cut in. "I'm betting on Alphonse!"

"Same here." Hawkeye said, not looking up from here paperwork.

"I think I'll place my bets on Al too, then." Mustang said, smirking at Edward, who was fuming at all the discussion about the possibilities of his brother being in a relationship with Havoc.

Just then, Havoc entered the office, with Alphonse not very far behind him. "What were all of you discussing?" The tall blond Lieutenant asked curiously.

"We were discussing on which Elric brother you were in love with." Fuery said. "So, Havoc, tell us! Who is it?"

"Alphonse, of course." Havoc stated casually, sweeping the young sandy-haired teen into a quick kiss. Al was blushing a bright red when Havoc let go of him.

There was a moment of stunned silence in the room.

"I told you so!" Fuery, Hawkeye and Mustang exclaimed in unison. "Now pay up!"

Those who lost the bet groaned, but did so.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Review. Please. Thanks.**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed :)**


	13. Comparison

**Disclaimer: FMA is not my property. It belongs to someone else.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed, Havoc x Al**

**Summary: Roy and Ed compare their relationship to that of Havoc and Al's.**

**Notes: Havoc _is_ a nice guy, mind. He _would not_ mistreat or take advantage of Alphonse. This drabble is meant to show that a little… Dunno if I managed… Read and Review :)**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 13:

_**Comparison

* * *

**_

"How come you aren't as nice to me as Lieutenant Havoc is to my brother, Roy?" Edward asked the older man grumpily as they sat together in the Colonel's private office.

"That's probably because you aren't as nice to me as your brother is to the Lieutenant, Ed." The Colonel remarked dryly.

"Well, it's obvious that I'm not as nice and gentle a person as Alphonse is, so you can't really expect me to be like him all the time." Ed retorted.

"Then I can just remind you that I'm not as nice and gentle a person as Havoc is either, can't I?" Roy said, smirking. "It's pretty much the same thing, you know."

"Bastard!" Ed muttered under his breath, glaring angrily at his boyfriend.

Roy's smirk widened. "I'm sure Alphonse doesn't insult the Lieutenant the way you insult me either, Ed."

"Fine!" Ed exclaimed.

"And Alphonse doesn't have a short temper like you either." Roy went on casually. "So it's not surprising that Lieutenant Havoc and your younger brother have a much nicer and more peaceful relationship that the two of us do."

"Alright, I get it already." Ed yelled, banging his automail fist on the table. "You want me to change and be like Al, don't you?"

"No Ed, I don't" The Colonel replied, grabbing the teen around the waist and pulling him into an embrace before kissing him deeply.

"I like you the way you are just fine." Roy murmured after he was done.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Be nice people and review nicely please!**

**Add. Notes: HavocAl is a nice pairing! Go read my HavocAl story to see :)**


	14. Lion

**Disclaimer: I do not have the financial capabilities of owning FMA …**

**Pairing: None, for once…**

**Summary: Alphonse wants a new pet…**

**Notes: Heh... a super lame drabble from my momentarily lame mind…**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 14:

_**Lion

* * *

**_

"Brother," Alphonse murmured as he prodded his older brother on the shoulder with one hand.

"Yes, Al?" Edward looked up from the Alchemy book that he was reading from.

"A lion is a big cat isn't it?" Al asked curiously.

"Kind of," Ed replied, feeling a little puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Alphonse hesitated for a moment, and then he burst out earnestly. "Can we have a lion for a pet then, brother?"

"WHAT?!?!' Edward exclaimed, so surprised that he almost fell out of the chair that he was sitting in.

"S…Since lions are big cats, and I like kittens, wouldn't it be alright if we had a lion for a pet?" Alphonse asked, his eyes shining with innocence but his voice sounding a little timid after Ed's sudden outburst.

Edward spluttered for a moment, the he sighed and covered his eyes with one hand. "Oh, Al…"

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Sorry, but I could not resist being this lame for once… Review anyway please :)**

**Add. Notes: Thanks to all who have reviewed!**


	15. Telephone

**Disclaimer: FMA is not my property. Sad.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: The two are doing _something_, but get a little interrupted…**

**Notes: This one's rather dirty…heh... hope you all don't mind though :)**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 15:

_**Telephone

* * *

**_

"Roy!" Ed said as he entered the Colonel's private office and locking the door behind him.

Colonel Mustang looked up from his paperwork and kissed Ed lightly on the lips as the smaller boy climbed onto his lap. "What is it, Ed?" He queried.

Ed leaned closer and murmured into his boyfriend's ear. "I want you now, Roy." And he emphasized his words by using one hand to fondle the Colonel.

Roy suppressed a moan at the pleasure he felt from Ed's touch, and tried to stop the boy. "E…Ed, Now is not a good time, I need to work."

Edward silenced the man by kissing him, while he used his hands to unzip the Colonel's military trousers. Then after getting the man out of the confines of his trousers, Ed started moving downwards. At that moment, the phone rang.

Mustang quickly answered it, trying to keep his breathing normal even as Ed started to use his mouth on him. After a moment or so, Mustang put the phone down.

"Couldn't you wait for me to finish the conversation before you started on me?" Roy hissed at Ed. Ed did not reply, but sucked harder instead, causing the man to moan loudly.

Roy closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations, but just then, the phone rang _again_. The Colonel cursed, but answered the call. It was definitely becoming increasingly difficult for the man to maintain his composure as he spoke on the phone, but nothing he did could get Edward to stop. Worst of all, he could feel his climax approaching fast. So he tried to hurry the conversation, which happened to be with Lieutenant Havoc, on. However, his subordinate just could not stop talking, so the Colonel just had to keep holding himself back. However, Roy could not last forever, especially, with Ed's fervent sucking, and finally let go, while still on the phone.

* * *

Havoc was in the middle of a sentence when he heard the Colonel making strange noises, which suspiciously sounded like suppressed moans, over the phone. The Lieutenant had no idea what was going on, so he shrugged his shoulders and put down the phone and went on with his other work.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Please do review! Please!**

**Add. Notes: I tried to keep this as clean as possible, but I think everyone knows what's going on…**


	16. Decorations

**Disclaimer: Roy Mustang, Edward Elric, or any other character in FMA for that matter, is not mine.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed, Havoc x Al (both slightly mentioned only)**

**Summary: Alphonse wants to decorate the Military workplace for Christmas! Later, the mistletoe that was hung causes some disruption…**

**Notes: I re-edited this drabble and combined it with another of my ideas. This is one part of my Christmas-linked drabbles, since I don't seen to be able to write a full Christmas fic. Enjoy! **

**Add. Notes: I'm not really certain of how the mistletoe thing works… if anyone is nice enough, you can tell me how it works :)**

**

* * *

**

**FMA Drabble 16: **

**_Decorations _**

**_

* * *

_**

Alphonse wanted to spruce up the workplace of his friends for Christmas, but he knew that he could not do it alone, so he got the help of his boyfriend and his brother. Al decided not to involve his brother's boyfriend, however, as he was afraid that the Colonel would get overdramatic and set everything aflame.

Havoc was easy enough to convince, since the soldier like to do fun things, and secretly decorating their office was something that sounded fun. Edward on the other hand, was skeptical that Al's plan could even be done, due to the shortage of manpower, but he soon gave in to his brother's cute pleading look.

They quickly bought the materials they needed, and proceeded to sneak them into the building bit by bit in the weeks preceding Christmas. They snuck in shimmering baubles, shiny golden stars, beautifully crafted snowflakes and many other forms of decorative materials. Somehow, they even managed to get a rather large Christmas tree into a storage room not far from the Colonel's office without arousing any suspicions.

Then, a week before Christmas, the three conspirators got down to work late one evening after everyone else had gone home.

They entered the Military headquarters quietly, and worked through the night, getting everything ready. They hung up the large assortment of ornaments that they had brought in, covering every imaginable spot in their office, making the whole place sparkle with a myriad of beautiful colours. The centerpiece of it all, of course, was the tree itself, all decked out in silver and gold, with an incandescent star at the very top, a creation of Ed's excellent Alchemy.

An hour before dawn, the trio completed their masterpiece and sat down to admire it. Now, all they had to do was wait for all the other s to arrive and notice the drastic change to their workspace.

And notice they did.

Hawkeye, who was the first to arrive, stood rooted at the doorway for a full minute before congratulating the three on their work, then telling them to put in as much effort in doing their paperwork.

Mustang arrived next, and he moved to kiss Edward once he found out that Ed had helped out in the decorations.

Hughes took out his camera immediately and started taking pictures to show his daughter.

Fuery, Farman and Breda just gaped at all the decoration and forgot to do their work for the rest of the day.

Overall, it was really satisfying for the three who did the work.

* * *

The mistletoe that had been hung in many of the entrances of the workplace where Colonel Mustang and his group worked also caused quite a bit of disruption to the progress of work there, due to the occasional accidental meeting of two people under such a place, resulting in the need for the two to kiss each other. 

Havoc got to kiss Fuery twice, causing the shy black-haired soldier to blush bright red each time and run away.

Then Fuery had to kiss Hawkeye once, much to his horror, for he was afraid of getting shot by the Lieutenant.

Farman had to kiss Alphonse once, and that caused both of them to look very embarrassed.

Alphonse, of course, also got to kiss Havoc, which both of them did not mind at all.

The main source of disruption came from the Colonel and his boyfriend – Mustang had to kiss Edward about thirty times that day, and most of it was not due to accidental meetings. Rather, the teenage Alchemist had taken every opportunity he could and pulled the Colonel under one of the many sprigs of mistletoe just to be able to kiss the man.

Edward did that not only to show the Colonel how much he loved him, but also to prevent anyone else from getting a chance to kiss his boyfriend.

Of course, Roy did not really mind either.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Please do review… it would make me happy!**

**Add. Notes: Even more Christmas drabbles to come because I can't fit them all into one Christmas fic! **

**Also, Thank you to all who have reviewed!**


	17. Presents I: Shopping

**Disclaimer: FMA is not the property of the RealmicSorcerer. **

**Pairing: Roy x Ed (Not directly seen here...) **

**Summary: Ed forgot to do his Christmas shopping… then when he does it, he has difficulty getting Roy's present. **

**Notes: More Christmas-linked drabbles :) Everyone better not forget to buy their presents! **

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 17:

_**Presents I – Shopping

* * *

**_

"Hey, brother!" Alphonse called out as he was about to leave the house. "Do you want to got out for some last minute Christmas shopping with me?"

"N – " Ed was about to refuse and go on reading when he realized exactly what Al had just said. "What do you mean by _last minute_ shopping?! Don't tell me that you've already bought most of the presents for your friends!"

"Of course I did." Al replied calmly, "I went out shopping with the Colonel last week when you said you were too busy to go out with us. I remember that your boyfriend was rather disappointed that you did not want to go shopping with him."

Alphonse paused for a moment to put on his boots. "Now, I only have Winry's present left to buy. Anyway, I think Colonel Mustang got you a big present the other day, but he would not tell me what it was when I asked him about it."

"Darn it!" Ed exclaimed tossing his book carelessly on the couch and grabbing his red coat, feeling a little panicky. "I totally forgot that Christmas is only days away. Roy will kill me if I forgot to get him a present."

Alphonse gaped at his brother in surprise. "Don't tell me you haven't even bought anything yet!"

"I haven't!!" Ed replied frantically as he rushed out the front door, dragging his younger brother behind him. "And I'll need your help to get it all done with so little time left!"

* * *

With Al's help, Ed managed to buy suitable presents for most of his friends within a relatively short period of time. However, there was one person whose present Ed just could not decide upon. Roy's.

It already been several hours of shopping, but Ed could never find the perfect present for his boyfriend, and it was starting to get rather frustrating. He had already sent Al home with the presents of all the others, and now trudged on alone through the snowy streets of central, still searching hard.

_What should I get for Roy?_ Ed thought to himself for the hundredth time or so._ I just can't seem to decide... he doesn't need new gloves, or new clothes, or even new Alchemy books..._ Ed sighed. _There's no way I can get him a promotion for Christmas either, even though that's probably something that he really wants..._

Ed never thought that buying a present would be so difficult a job. In fact, it was starting to seem to him that it was a mission that was harder than any he had gone on before.

Then Ed sudden thought of something. _I could get him a ring, can't I? We may have been together for almost a year now, but we never spoke of anything more than a simple relationship._ The more Ed thought about it, the more the idea stuck._ If I got him a ring, maybe it could pave the way for something more permanent, if that is what he wants, of course. Also, it could help remind him of me when we happen to be apart. However, it should not be anything too fancy, as I don't think Roy would like to wear that sort of jewellery. Something sleek and simple would do. _Ed smiled. _That's what I'll get Roy as his Christmas present then._

Immediately, Ed sped off to complete the last and most important task he had to do - Getting Roy's present.

* * *

A little while later, Ed bought what he wanted, and returned home.

Al, who was sitting by the fireplace warming himself, looked up when the front door opened.

"So what did you buy for the Colonel, brother?" Al asked curiously, seeing the satisfied smile upon his brother's face.

"I can't tell you." Ed replied mysteriously. "It's a secret that Roy will find out for himself on Christmas day."

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I just made Ed's gift idea for Roy up. I really have no idea what he might want... Sorry if my Christmas drabbles aren't wonderfully interesting...**

**Add. Notes: Reviewing my stories, any of them, would be a very nice Christmas present for me :) **


	18. Christmas in Amestris

**Disclaimer: FMA is not my property… I've said this so many times that I'm getting bored…**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed **

**Summary: It's Christmas in Amestris, and Mustang hosts a party at his house…**

**Notes: In a way, this is a continuation of the previous drabble. So I do have a Christmas fic afterall, made up of drabbles 17,18 as well as 19, which will be posted shortly. ****Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Add. Notes: Reviews would be nice presents... (hint)**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 18:

_**Christmas in Amestris

* * *

**_

It was Christmas Eve, and Roy, Edward and Alphonse were very busy. The Colonel had organized a Christmas party for their friends that night at his house, and there were a very large number of things to do to prepare for it.

Fortunately, the all the decorations had already been put up the week before, so all that the three of them had to do was to prepare all the food and beverages, ensure that the whole house was sparkling clean, and prepare the presents for all their friends.

Edward got stuck doing most of the household chores because he insulted his boyfriend yet again, while Alphonse got the much simpler task of wrapping presents and Roy handled most of the cooking and the buying of the beverages, partly because he was the only one who could purchase alcohol and also because he did not trust Ed to buy the correct ingredients that he required for cooking.

Ed, of course, complained non-stop about all the things that he had to do, but his brother and the Colonel largely ignored him, and concentrated on the tasks that they were doing instead. But overall, everything still proceeded along fine, and the things got done.

In the afternoon, however, when the three of them were together in the kitchen, things began to turn a little messy, literally. The Elric brothers were supposed to be baking pie, something that was not supposed to be very difficult, but the two managed to complicate matters by finding their more childish sides while in the middle of their work.

Edward started it of course. He started throwing flour all over his younger brother, whom immediately retaliated with flour as well. Then they moved on to eggs, sugar, butter and all sorts of other baking ingredients. The two teens laughed and giggled as they played.

At first, seeing Ed and Al having so much fun, Roy could not help but smile. But after awhile, the mess started getting out of hand, and the Colonel grew irritated quickly. So, he threatened to bake the two of them and serve them up, as the pie for the party, if the did not stop their antics and got down to doing the proper work. Roy, who was wearing an apron and a chef's hat, 'just to look the part' as he had told them earlier, did not look quite that threatening without his usual military outfit, but the two boys obeyed anyway, because they did not want anybody to feel angry on what was supposed to be a great day.

They did not encounter much more interruptions, and by early evening, everything was prepared. Their friends arrived not long after.

* * *

Hawkeye was the first, arriving exactly at the stated time. The rest dribbled in slowly in the next half hour, each bringing gifts for all the others. 

Everybody had a lot of fun and stuffed themselves full of the surprisingly good food that the Colonel and the two brothers had managed to cook up. There were jokes about exactly how the three managed to get the food cooked to near perfection, of course, but nobody took any of them seriously.

The party dragged on till the wee hours of the morning, and almost everyone was at least half drunk by the time they left.

* * *

After the last guests had gone home, Ed asked Roy. "So do you think we make a good party host?" 

Roy, who was feeling a little sleepy, grinned. "I think we do, Ed. In fact, I think we would do well as a family, you, me, and Alphonse."

Ed grew a little misty eyed at that. "I should thank you, Roy, for taking care of me and Al."

"No, Ed." Roy replied softly. "_I _should be the one thanking you for bringing so much fun and happiness back into my life."

Ed did not reply to that, but kissed his boyfriend instead.

"Hey, you two." They heard Alphonse's voice coming from somewhere behind them. "Are you done with the mushy stuff? We should all go to bed, you know. We've got lots to clean up tomorrow."

Roy broke off the kiss and smirked at Ed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "_Bed_ sounds right."

Ed laughed, then dragged the older man into the bedroom that they shared. "Merry Christmas, Al!" He yelled out to his brother before shutting the door and locking it.

Alphonse smiled a little, then went to his own bedroom to sleep.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: This is my Christmas present for everyone, especially those who have reviewed any of my stories :) Not much, but I hope you all don't mind!**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers! Love you lots!**


	19. Presents II: Unwrapping Gifts

**Disclaimer: As I said in the previous drabble, and all before that, FMA does not belong to me.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed **

**Summary: It's Christmas, and time to unwrap some presents!**

**Notes: This is the last and longest part of my Christmas fic. I know that this much longer than my normal drabble length…but I just wanted to complete the Christmas story that I started unconsciously in drabble 17. Hoped you liked it!**

**Add. Notes: It would be really nice if you all could review :)**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 19:

_**Presents II – Unwrapping Gifts

* * *

**_

It was Christmas morning, and Edward was feeling very excited, but rather nervous as well. This was his first Christmas with Roy, and that thought made him feel very happy. However, he also had to give Roy the ring that he had bought, and he was still rather uncertain of how his boyfriend would react to it.

Roy had not awoken yet, apparently exhausted after the long night of partying and their _other_ activities after that. Ed on the other hand, woke up earlier. At first, he was reluctant to get out of bed, preferring to curl up into the warm form of his boyfriend beside him and enjoy the wonderful sensation of skin contact. But after awhile, he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen, and realized that his brother had already woken up and started cleaning up. Ed decided that it was not a nice thing to do if he just went on sleeping and left his brother to do all the housework, so he quickly put on some clothes and went to help Al, leaving Roy to continue his slumber.

The two Elric brothers finished the chores in record time, and were already almost done by the time Roy woke up.

"You two did all the work so quickly?" Roy asked when he saw them.

Ed and Al nodded.

"Thank you." Roy told them sincerely, hugging them both. Then he smirked at Ed. "I didn't know that you would ever do household chores willingly, Ed. From the way you were cursing and complaining about it yesterday, I thought that you would only do them if I threatened you."

Ed gritted his teeth, glaring at the Colonel. "If you say one more thing…"

"My, my." Roy grinned. "What a _short_ temper."

"Why you…" Ed muttered angrily under his breath, and started chasing Roy all over the house.

After awhile of anxious watching and hoping that nothing would get broken or blown up, Alphonse yelled out. "If you two don't stop this, we'll never get to open our presents!"

That stopped the both of them in their tracks.

* * *

The three of them sat by their Christmas tree, slowly unwrapping all the presents that they had each received from their friends. 

"Another Alchemy book!" Ed exclaimed in exasperation. "Does everyone think all I do is read all day?"

"Actually, brother," Al spoke up. "Some days, you do read all the time."

Ed sighed. "Never mind. It's not that I don't like these as presents. I just didn't think that they would all have the same image of me in their minds."

"Just be happy, Ed" Roy said as he unwrapped another present.

"I never said I wasn't, Roy." Ed murmured, opening another present, which happened to be yet another Alchemy book.

Soon, they were done with most of their presents, leaving them with the presents that they had gotten for each other. Al was already done so he had left first; carrying everything he had received to his room. Ed was feeling more nervous now. But he was also very curious about what Roy had gotten for him.

"Open you present first, Roy." Ed told the older man.

Roy shook his head. "Lets open them together."

And so they did.

Ed quickly unwrapped the mid-sized box that was Roy's present, and opened it. There were three things inside – A note, a framed picture and what seemed to be a locket. The picture was one of him and Roy sitting together in the office and looking deeply into the eyes of the other. Ed remembered the time. It was not long after the two of them had started their relationship. Hughes had taken the picture and had jokingly threatened to blackmail them with it.

The locket was made of silver, and when Ed opened it, he saw a smaller version of the framed picture inside it, along with the words 'together forever'. Looking at it made tears well up into his eyes, but he held back the tears and went on to the note instead.

_To Ed. _It read.

_I know that it's only been less than a year since we started this relationship, but I have to say that I loved every single moment. You've brought true happiness back into my life after many years of sorrow, and I can never thank you enough for that. Let us strive to have more of such wonderful moments, especially like the one captured in the picture. The locket is something I hope that you will keep with you as something that would remind you of our wonderful relationship, no matter how far apart we may be.  
I will always love you. Roy._

Reading the note made indescribable emotions well up inside the teen. When he turned to look at Roy, he saw that the man was feeling the same way over the present that Ed had given him.

"The ring is really beautiful, Ed." Roy murmured as he admired it. "The colours match your eyes perfectly, and I'm sure that as long as I wear it, I'll never forget about you, wherever I may be."

Ed gulped, but felt too emotional say anything thing.

"As to the question you asked in the little note that came with the ring," Roy said, moving to cuddle with his boyfriend. "I'll just say that it would be a wonderful thing to be with you forever, and actually, I don't think I could imagine anyone else being with me other than you, Ed."

Saying that, Roy closed the gap between him and Ed and kissed the teen passionately, breaking apart only after they ran out of air.

"Merry Christmas, Ed." Roy murmured softly into the other's ear.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Roy." Ed replied, smiling. "I love you."

Roy smiled as well.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I did not plan to write my Christmas fic as part of my drabbles, but as I developed my Christmas-linked drabbles, I realized that I had a story. It's not anything much, but I sure hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Also, please do review!**

**Add. Notes: Merry Christmas :)**


	20. Rain

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine**

**Pairing: Not really any, but Roy x Ed if you squint **

**Summary: It's been raining, and Roy's getting grumpy about it…**

**Notes: Not much to this drabble, actually.**

**

* * *

**

FMA Drabble 20:

_**Rain

* * *

**_

It was raining again, as it had been for an entire week, and Colonel Mustang was getting increasingly grumpy about it all. He did not really like the rain, as it limited his capabilities as the Flame Alchemist, and being _limited_ was something that Mustang did not liked to be.

"Why wouldn't this damn rain just stop, even for a day?" He muttered angrily to himself, pacing about the office. He had already been at it for most of the day, and Hawkeye was starting to get a little irritated.

"Colonel, It's spring." Hawkeye told the man. "And in spring, it always rains more frequently, so could you please get used to it, sir."

"I hate it when it rains so much." Mustang said, ignoring Hawkeye.

"You should just ignore it and get back to your paperwork." Hawkeye reminded him. "You are already several days overdue, after all, sir"

"The rain insults me!" Mustang stated, glaring at the dark skies outside. "Of course I can't ignore it!"

"But there's nothing that you can do about it can you, Roy?" Edward, who had just entered the office, asked. The teen had a smirk, very similar to what Mustang usually had, on his face.

"If there was something I could do about it, I would already have done it, Ed." Mustang replied dryly.

"I think it's just retribution." Edward continued, his smirk widening. "Since you insult me all the time, now the weather insults you."

Mustang laughed humorlessly. "Very funny, Ed."

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: It's been a while since my last drabble… I've been really busy. The next drabbles will be better. (I hope)**

**Add. Notes: A big thank you to all who have reviewed my past drabbles!**


	21. Chocolates

**Disclaimer: If FMA were mine, Havoc and Alphonse would be my best friends.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Al (It's stated, but that's about all)  
**

**Summary: Al bought chocolates for Havoc, but something happened to it.**

**Notes: This is my little contribution for Valentines Day :) It's not much. Hopefully I'll be able to write a few more by that day…**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 21:**

_**Chocolates**_

* * *

Alphonse was a nice boy, and he had bought his Valentine's gift for Lieutenant Havoc early. He had thought it a good idea, as he did not want to be in a mad rush of shopping just days before, which was the preferred style of many of the people he was acquainted with. However, what he had _not_ anticipated about was what his brother would do when a large box of chocolates was left innocently on the kitchen table. 

"Brother, what have you _done_!?!" The younger teen exclaimed, his voice close to despair. Al had gone to the library to look for research materials, and had returned home to find Ed in the kitchen, eating his way through the box of chocolates that he had bought for his boyfriend.

"This is a _really_ good box of chocolates, Al." Ed remarked as he put another piece of chocolate into his mouth and started chewing on it.

Al only managed to splutter indignantly at Ed's words. The older teen was totally oblivious to the situation and the look on his younger brother's face.

It was only when Ed had finished the entire box that he noticed his brother and the stunned expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Al?" Ed asked innocently.

"What's _wrong_!?" Al grated in irritation. "You _ate_ the present I got for Lieutenant Havoc, Ed. That's what's wrong."

"Oh dear."

"Nice of you to have noticed, brother." Al stated dryly. "Now I need to get _another_ box of chocolate for Havoc."

"I'm very sorry, Al." Ed apologized. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you, brother." Al said, a small smile returning to his face. "As long as you don't eat up the next box of chocolates that I buy for the Lieutenant."

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I've been way too busy this past month, but I'm forcing myself to relax a little and write a few drabbles for V. Day. Hopefully they'll be nice enough for everyone to enjoy.**

**Add. Notes: Please do review. I'll appreciate it greatly, and reply to you nicely.**


	22. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Mustang's tired.**

**Notes: A simple little drabble reflecting what I feel sometimes.**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 22:**

_**Exhaustion**_

* * *

Colonel Mustang was tired. Really, really tired.

It had been an extraordinarily hectic day, with near-continuous meetings with his superiors and piles of important paperwork to complete. What had made it even worse was that Lieutenant Hawkeye was in a bad mood that day, and did not tolerate his attempts at slacking off – He had tried, and found himself dodging bullets that missed his head and other vital body parts by mere inches.

So, the Colonel ended up finishing _all_ his paperwork on time.

Now that the day was over, all he wanted to do was to flop down on his bed and sleep. However, that was not to be either.

The moment he stepped into his house, he was met by his hyper-energetic teenage boyfriend, Edward Elric, who decided that there was a lot more things to do before the day was over.

Mustang sighed. He was tired, and he knew that the activities Ed had planned would exhaust him even further, but because he loved the teen a lot, he pushed aside his tiredness for the moment, and decided to go along.

They had fun, of course, but as he had expected, it left the man exhausted; So exhausted that he decided to take the next day off, just to _not_ feel exhausted for a day.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I've been dreadfully busy with stuff, so my writing isn't that good now, but I'm still hoping that this one's good enough…**

**Add. Notes: Be nice. Review please :)**


	23. Cruelty

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, FMA is not mine.**

**Pairing: None**

**Summary: Hawkeye's evil. (According to Mustang's point of view, anyway)  
**

**Notes: Something I came up with in an attempt to get over my writer's block.  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 23:**

_**Cruelty**_

* * *

Lieutenant Hawkeye was going on a holiday. _A Holiday._

Mustang nearly danced for joy when he read the note his hardworking Lieutenant had sent him. This meant no gun threats for an entire _week_! The very thought of it made Mustang grin widely all the way to work - only to have it fall right off his face when his hopes for a week full of lazing around dashed when he opened the door of his office and saw what awaited him on his desk.

* * *

"You'll have to do all of your paperwork this week Colonel," Hawkeye told her superior, who was still gawking wordlessly at the stack of paper which his Lieutenant had just piled on top of the already mountainous pile of paper that he had found on his desk when he had eneterd the office that morning. 

"Why can't Havoc and the others do all this for me, Hawkeye?"Mustang asked in a tone that verged on being a whine.

"This is _your_ work, Colonel. You need to learn to handle it yourself whenever I'm not around to do it."Hawkeye repiled calmly. _Too calmly,_ thought Mustang. _She's trying to drown in in paper, and she doesn't even look guilty about it!_

"I'll see you in a week, with all this work completed." Hawkeye continued. "No excuses, sir, please. Unless you wish to get shot, that is."

"But there's_ so_ much work! I need to rest and have breaks, Lieutenant!" Mustang protested.

"If I can complete it, I believe you can too." came the reply.

"Bu-"

"I need to go now, sir" Hawkeye cut across Mustang's protests. "My train's coming in half an hour."

Finishing that, she strode out of the room, leaving a still muttering Mustang behind.

* * *

After a few moments, Mustang regained his composure. 

"Havoc," Mustang called over to his other Lieutenant. "Would you help your poor superior do some of this work so I can take a break?"

His tall blond friend shook his head. "Sorry boss, but you heard Hawkeye."

"Please?"

"I need to take care of my own health, boss," Havoc said, using his hands to do an exaggerated imitation of Hawkeye shooting people. "It would be best for me and for you that you do what she told you to."

"Anyway," Havoc continued as he moved over tho the office door, cigarette in hand, "_I_ need to take my my break now."

Mustang sighed as the door closed behind his Lieutenant. It was going to be a _very_ long week ahead.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: It's been dreadfully stressful for me, and getting even a drabble out was not easy. So please be gentle when reviewing. Pardon any mistake that I may have made without noticing. Thanks :)**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all those who have kindly reviewed my past chapters. They make me try harder to write better.**


	24. Paper

**Disclaimer: FMA is totally the property of others, not me.**

**Pairing: None really, unless you are willing to squint _really_ hard.**

**Summary: Roy has decided that his paperwork should have a greater purpose.**

**Notes: This is somewhat linked to the previous drabble, but not quite a continuation.  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 24:**

_**Paper**_

* * *

Colonel Mustang looked at the towering pile of paperwork on his desk and sighed. Finishing the entire stack of documents would take forever,_ if_ he ever actually got to the end of it all, that is. He had been working on it for almost two hours without a single break, and that feat had already broken all his past records of doing paperwork. However, as he sat staring at the pile of paper sitting stubbornly on his table, he actually felt that the stack of paper had increase in size, rather than shrunken from his efforts. 

_If I continue on any longer, I think I'll just go mad! _Mustang thought to himself. _If I'm not already mad from all this work._

He looked over at his subordinates. None of them had been willing to help him, each also having piles of their own paperwork to complete. Currently, they were all still going at it, every face a mask of great concentration. He sighed again.

_This room is becoming stifled with all this seriousness._ The raven-haired Colonel thought, shaking his head slightly.

He tried to follow the others, to continue his work, but within minutes, Mustang had given up once more.

_What we need is some entertainment to relieve some stress off everyone._ Mustang told himself. _Too bad Ed is'nt here. He would definately be able to think of something fun._

He then seriously contemplated the idea of snapping his fingers and burning all of the paper to ashes, but decided that it would be too boring.

_What if I made all of this paper fly around the room?_ he wondered idly. _Now_ that _should be quite interesting._

Mustang smiled, and picked up his pen once more. But instead of scribbling his signature on the paper, he drew an alchemic array on the paper. He did this for the next piece as well, and the next, and the next, until nearly half the stack was through. Then he stopped, and smirked.

_Let's hope this works._

Mustang slammed his palms on to the mess of paper that was on his table, and activated the multitude of alchemy circles that he had drawn. The pieces of paper on his table folded themselves into the shape of wings, and started zooming all over the room, flying into everything. Immediately, there was chaos.

Fuery dived under his desk, hiding from a stack of paper wings which had gone after him, while Havoc fell off his chair in surprise. Falman ran out of the room, still being chaced by several pieces of paper, and Hawkeye put down her pen and sighed, pointedly ignoring the paper that was spiralling around her. Mustang laughed, then drew another array across the remaining paper on his desk and activated it, causing them to fly into the air. It was as if the room had been hit by a blizzard of paper.

It took several minutes before the pieces of animate paper finally fell back down on the ground.

"Could you please warn us before you do that again, boss? That really surprised me." Havoc said as he stood up, removing several pieces of paper that had gotten stuck in various parts of his uniform. Then he grinned. "It was funny, though. I've never seen paper flying like that before."

Mustang's smile widened. "Glad you liked it."

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I'd have to thank a reviewer, demon thing, for the idea of this drabble, although this might or might not be what she meant. Review please :)**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all my great reviewers! RoyEd and other pairings should be back in the next drabble or so.**


	25. Desperate

**Disclaimer: It belongs to me... not.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed , Havoc x Al, (_almost_ - Havoc x Roy)**

**Summary: Ed's away, and Roy's desperate, _really_ desperate.**

**Notes: I had the basic idea for awhile already, but could never put it into words well enough for my liking.  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 25:**

_**Desperate**_

* * *

Edward had been away in the east for just over a week on a mission, and Roy was already starting to feel the effects of being seperated from his teenaged boyfriend - He missed the blond teen's smiles, longed for his touch, and most of all, Roy needed Ed to bring him release. 

After he had gotten together with Ed, just using his hands alone no longer felt adequate. He needed someone else to bring him pleasure. When Ed was around, that someone was always there. But now, Ed was away, and would not be back for at least another week, and Roy was already at his limits.

In fact, he was growing desperate - so desperate that he was willing to ask someone else to do it, anyone in fact. His had even blindly decided that doing this just once or twice would be perfectly acceptable.

So, when Lieutenant Havoc entered the office, Roy pounced.

Fortunately, ( or unfortunately, depending on who's view is taken ) Havoc was quick enouch to stop Mustang before the man could do anything more than unbutton the top few buttons of his uniform.

"Boss, I know what you're trying to do, but we should not do this." Havoc said as he held Mustang off. "Ed won't like it."

"I'm quite sure he won't mind."Roy replied quickly.

"Well, even if he doesn't, Al would mind." Havoc countered. "And I'm not going to have my boyfriend being unhappy with me just because Ed's not here to be with you."

Mustang groaned. "Then what can I do? I'm actually _hard_ at work! I can't concentrate on anything."

"Just do it yourself, boss." Havoc told the other man. "I know it probably dosen't feel the same, but I'm sure that Ed'll appreciate how much you need him. When he finds out that you were actually desperate enough to go after his brother's boyfriend when he's not around..."

Mustang blushed, finally realizing that what he had actually tried to do. "You're right. I got a little too desperate. Thanks for stopping me."

"No charge, boss." Havoc grinned.

"Now, Havoc, if you don't mind, please take care of my paper work while I go take care of my needs." The still blushing Colonel told his friend as he strode quickly out of the office.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: This took me quite a while, but it's finally done... It's probably not of a great standard, but I've tried. Please do review, cos it'll really help me get better at writing : \**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed!**


	26. Silence

**Disclaimer: Only my Fan-fiction belongs to me. Nothing else of FMA.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed **

**Summary: Ed rants, and Roy thinks of an idea to shut him up.**

**Notes: This story is set before Roy & Ed are together as a pair.**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 26:**

**_Silence_**

* * *

Ed was ranting. Again. And once more, it was about something so minor and inconsequential that everyone else had already forgotten about it completely, until the teen brought it back into their attention with his yelling, which could be heard clearly, even through the closed door of Colonel Mustang's private office. 

Mustang himself, who was unfortunate enough to be _inside_ the office, had to bear the blunt force of Ed's yelling. The man closed his eyes, and even tried to close his ears in an attempt to block out Ed's voice, but it was utterly impossible. Then teen was young, and he seemed to contain endless energy, sustaining his yelling. Mustang just wanted the boy to shut up and leave him in peace, but Ed just went on, and on, and on.

Mustang had seriously considered yelling back, as he sometimes did in such situations, but decided to hold back his temper this time round. He already knew, from past experiences, that yelling back would not only not stop Ed's yelling, it could cause the teen to go on for an even longer period of time, at an even louder volume, plus insults.

Now, for all the yelling there was to endure, Mustang had actually developed a serious crush on the teen alchemist, even though he had vehemently denied it to himself when he had first realized what he felt for the boy. So another reason that the raven-haired Colonel had decided to cut down on shouting back at Ed was because he wanted to reduce the unhappiness between them that all the yelling created, which greatly reduced the chances of any relationship occurring. Of course, Ed noticed none of this.

As the thought of having a relationship with Ed crossed his mind, Mustang reopened his eyes, and looked at blond teen, who, unfortunately, still refused to end his ranting.

_Very handsome._ Mused Mustang. _But extremely noisy too._

Ed's rant continued.

_He would never, ever have imagined that I, of all people, would fall in love with him._ The man thought to himself. Then, as an idea came to his mind, Mustang smirked.

Ed's rant continued.

Mustang made his move. Standing up, the Colonel moved swiftly over to the ranting teen, bent down, and kissed him, right smack on the lips. A moment later, he straightened himself, opened the door of his office, and strode out, leaving a stupefied Ed standing speechless in the office.

There was only silence. Ed's ranting had ceased.

* * *

END

* * *

**Note: Finally, I've managed another drabble. Thank you to all my reviewers :) Please do review more! Reviews help me come up with more ideas!**


	27. Drunk

**Disclaimer: FMA was not, is not, and will never be mine.  
**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Roy got drunk and says nice things about Ed**

**Notes: When people get drunk, they tend to talk rubbish, or say things that they usually don't say. That's the idea that got me writing this drabble.****  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 27:**

_**Drunk**_

* * *

Roy was drunk. Ed was quite sure of this, because the man was spluttering gibberish and walking in zig-zags, knocking into people and lamp poles alike. 

Ed sighed. It was so like Roy to get so drunk just from going out with Havoc, Falman and Hughes for a drink. Furthermore, the raven-haired Colonel had not even gotten past his fourth glass of alcohol. None of the others were even slightly drunk.

"Just my luck." Ed muttered to himself as he moved over and caught his taller companion before he toppled over into a road-side drain. Gripping the man's arm tightly, Ed led the way back to the Colonel's house, which the two of them shared, plus Alphonse.

Dropping Roy rather unceremonially onto their shared bed, the teen looked into his younger brother's bedroom, and was glad to see that the boy was fast asleep. Satisfied, he returned to his room, only to find that Roy had rolled off the bed onto the floor.

Muttering darkly under his breath, Ed moved over and lifted, with some difficulty, the apparently unconcious man back onto the bed. When he tried to move away, he found that the man had wrapped an arm around his waist without him noticing. Ed tried to pull Roy's hand off him, but it only resulted in the opposite - the man tightened his hold on Ed.

"I love you Ed."

Ed stopped when he heard Roy mumble those words. Although the two of them had already been in a relationship together for several months, both of them would say these words so rarely to each other that every time it happened, there would would be a sense of surprise.

"Being with you has made me happier than I've ever been." Roy continued. Ed looked closely at the man's faced, but saw no sign that could indicate that Roy was awake. Yet the man continued speaking.

"I love the way you talk, the way you move, and even the way you eat."

Although Ed knew that there was no one else around to listen to Roy's muttering, he still felt rather embarassed about it. Roy rarely said so many nice things about him, all at once.

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Ed."

_He must be dreaming,_ the teen concluded, blushing a little. _About me too._

He gave up trying to get away from the sleeping man, and snuggled closer into the embrace instead.

"I love you Ed" Roy murmured once more.

Ed smiled.

"I love you too, Roy." The teen said softly as he closed his eyes.

Thus, he did not see the smile that had appeared on Roy's face when he had said those words.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Whether Roy is really that drunk and asleep or not... you decide. Please, please, do review, or I'll never know if my writing is all right or not.**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to everyone who has been nice enough to review :)  
**


	28. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: No. What else do I need to say?  
**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed  
**

**Summary: Roy reflects on his relationship with Ed.  
**

**Notes: A very short little bit of story. Quite plot-less, but read anyway. Just me, tyring to improve my writing.  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 28:**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

It was late at night, and the streets of Central City were dark and empty. In Colonel Mustang's house, all was silent as well. However, the man himself was not yet asleep. He lay in his bed with Ed beside him. The teen, unlike him, was fast asleep. The two of them had had a busy day at work, and had rounded it off with a pleasureable, yet tiring session of love in bed that evening. Falling asleep quickly should have been natural, as his usually energetic boyfriend had done. But Roy had remained awake, thoughts in his mind keeping him awake for the moment. Thoughts about Edward. 

_It has already been several months since fate brought the two of us together._ The raven-haired man mused, gazing at the face of his younger companion, which was partially lit by the light of the full moon, streaming into the room through a gap in the curtains.

_So very, very handsome. _

Roy smiled.

_One can really be greatly surprised at how different a person can seem during the day and during the night, _The man thought. _He looks so peaceful and innocent in his sleep, so totally unlike how he is in the day._

Roy stroked Ed's soft hair for a moment.

_Noisy, disruptive, and..._ he blushed as he thought about was he and Ed had done not more than an hour earlier. _...definitely not innocent at all._

Roy's smile widened, and he put his arms around the sleeping boy. Sleep was finally overcoming him.

_I love him anyway._

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Ok, maybe this was a little corny, but I decided to get it done anyway. Be nice, and review :) They help me a lot.**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all my past reviewers!  
**


	29. Breakfast

**Disclaimer: No, no, no. FMA is not mine.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Ed wants to give Roy a surprise, but makes a big mess instead.**

**Notes: I thought of Ed cooking for Roy one day and poof, out came this drabble.**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 29:**

_**Breakfast**_

* * *

On normal days and under normal circumstances, Ed was not someone who would wake up early voluntarily, or to cook in the morning. But Ed had decided that the first anniversary of his relationship with Roy would not be such a normal day, so he made plans - wake up early and cook breakfast for Roy, which was something simple.

However, waking up early was not as simple as Ed had thought it to be. He got up only one hour later than the time that he had intended to, which was to say, approximately one hour earlier than the time he got up for work on normal days.

Rushing down into the kitchen, Ed decided that he would make pancakes for Roy, only to realize that they were out of the required ingredients. After dressing rapidly, the young teen headed to the nearby grocery store and got what he needed, then rushed right back to do make the preparations.

But it so happened that while Ed was a genius at Alchemy and various other complicated things, he was by no means an accomplished chef.

By the time Roy awoke, changed, and got downstairs, Ed had gotten the pancakes made and nicely cooked. However, the teen had also managed to get himself, as well as most of Roy's usually spotless kitchen, covered in flour, eggs and sugar. There were also soot marks above the stove and a blackened frying pan in the sink. Roy also noticed that his store of milk had gone missing, although there was a pot of coffee on the table.

Feeling both amused and touched at the sight of a flour-covered Ed, Roy spoke, "You cooked breakfast for me?"

The teen nodded, looking a little sheepish. "I hope you like it, Roy. Sorry about the kitchen though."

Roy smiled. "The kitchen doesn't matter as much as you do to me, Ed. Thank you for the breakfast."

"Don't thank me before you even start eating, "Ed said, flushing slightly at Roy's words.

"Let's eat then." Roy replied, sitting down at the table and motioning Ed to join him.

And so they ate.

Fortunately for the both of them, the pancakes were as perfect as pancakes could get.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: I've been dreadfully busy with stuff, so my writing isn't that good now, but I'm still hoping that this one's good enough…I strive to improve, and reviews will help me. So, please be nice and review!**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all my reviewers :)  
**


	30. Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed **

**Summary: Ed and Roy arrive at work late, and Hawkeye wants to know why.**

**Notes: This is an idea I came up with, and thought that it might be funny. I do hope that it is nice enough.**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 30:**

**_Late_**

* * *

"I was wondering when you would arrive today, sir" Hawkeye stated the moment Colonel Mustang and Ed entered the office. She had not even looking up from the paperwork she was handling. 

"Well…" Mustang muttered.

Hawkeye looked up at her superior and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, what, sir?"

"Well," Mustang began again, hesitated for a moment, and rushed on, "Ihadalottodealwithlastnight…"

"Speak slower, sir." Hawkeye interrupted, looking bemused.

"I had a lot to deal with last night, so I'm afraid I overslept." Mustang repeated himself.

"And what, Colonel, might that 'a lot' happen to be?" Hawkeye queried.

"It must have been a date." Falman quipped. "And a really interesting one too."

"Ah…well…" Mustang flushed a little, thinking of what he and Ed had done the night before. It certainly had been interesting, that was for sure. "You could say that it was something like that."

"Must have been really tiring too, seeing that you arrived so late today, Mustang." Havoc said, smirking.

More thoughts of what he and the teen alchemist had done the night before entered his mind, and the dark-haired man's face turned even redder. However, he did not reply Havoc.

"He's just got no stamina." Ed spoke up suddenly from the side, where he had been standing since the moment he had entered the room with Mustang.

"I _have_ got stamina, Edward." Mustang retorted immediately.

"_Right_." Ed's tone was profoundly skeptical.

"I can outlast you anytime."

Ed snorted. "That's definitely not what you showed me last night, Mustang."

Mustang scowled, but before he could retort further, Hawkeye interrupted.

"I don't think I would like to hear anymore of this quarrel, gentlemen." She spoke firmly, with one hand resting lightly near her gun. "Please keep the details of your personal lives private."

"But – "

"Just get on with your work, Colonel." Hawkeye stated. "Before I decide to use my gun."

"That goes for the rest of you too." She continued, addressing the others, who had gathered round to listen to Mustang and Ed.

Immediately, they all returned to their work.

"And Colonel," Hawkeye started, just before she returned to her own work, "Try not to be late next time."

For some reason, the usually expressionless Lieutenant was blushing.

* * *

END

* * *

**Note: This took longer than I thought to complete. I've been too busy lately. Please do review to let me know how it is! Reviews are important!**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed :)**


	31. Valentine's Gift

**Disclaimer: FMA belongs to me not.**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Valentine's Day approaches, and a gift is needed…**

**Notes: My little contribution for V-Day. Do enjoy :)**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 31:**

_**Valentine's Gift**_

* * *

Ed had never gotten presents for Valentine's Day before, and he had never though of giving any to anyone either. But that was before he met Roy Mustang and fell totally in love with the raven-haired man. 

Now, as the first Valentine's Day after he and Roy had started their relationship approached, the blond teenager found that he had absolutely no idea of what to get for his boyfriend. He did not want the gift to be normal and mundane; He wanted the gift to be special and meaningful.

However, he was running out of time, so he had to figure out something that was easy to get.

He tried asking his friends for advice (without telling them who the gift was supposed to be for), but that turned out to be relatively futile…

His brother suggested kittens, showing off the one that he had most recently rescued from the streets.

Havoc suggested a romantic, candle-lit dinner, and immediately started sulking, as he did not have a date for Valentine's Day.

Hawkeye just shrugged, and suggested that he spend more time on his work, or get a nice shiny gun as a gift.

Breda suggested doughnuts, and proceeded to finish a whole boxful of it.

Fuery blushed, and ran away.

So in the end, Ed came up with nothing new or exciting, and decided that he'd go back to using one of the old, often used ideas, and got the Colonel a large bouquet of flowers.

But as Ed found out, no gift was really necessary, as the love that he and Roy shared surpassed any gift that he could have gotten.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

**Add. Notes: Do review please! It'll be helpful for me, as I'm in need of ideas and suggestions.**


	32. Roses

**Disclaimer: Not mine :/**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Ed asked Roy for flowers, and gets more that what he thought possible…**

**Notes: Another little story for V-day. Nothing very special, but hopefully enjoyable :)  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 32:**

_**Roses**_

* * *

  
When Ed asked Roy to get him flowers as a gift for Valentine's Day, all the teenager had expected was to get a single flower, or at most, a bouquet of flowers.

Thus, when he woke up on the morning of Valentine's and saw a single, long-stemmed rose lying at the foot of his bed, he thought that it would be all that he would be getting.

Then he found several roses in the glass that he had in the bathroom, and several more placed neatly at the top of the stairs.

When he reached the kitchen, he found Al making breakfast, and there was a bouquet of roses in a vase on the table, but there was no sign of the Colonel.

"Al, have you seen Roy this morning?" Ed asked, looking around curiously, "And was he the one who got me all these roses?"

The younger Elric nodded. "The Colonel got you the flowers, brother, but he's already left for work. He asked me to tell you to meet him at Headquarters."

Ed was rather puzzled by his brother's reply, as Roy was never one to be on time at the office, let alone be early. Intrigued, he rushed through his breakfast and left for work.

* * *

At the office, he found Hawkeye scribbling on some paper.

"The Colonel's waiting for you in his office, Ed." She said, not looking up from her work, but sounding rather amused.

Ed only nodded in reply as he strode quickly to the inner office and opened the door.

What he saw could only be described as mountains upon mountains of roses of every imaginable hue, decorating every single inch of the room. And in the middle of it all, Roy Mustang sat calmly, smiling at a rather stunned Ed.

"What do you think?" Roy asked, his smile widening. "Is this present not worthy enough?"

"Ah…" Ed had been rendered quite speechless.

"Don't you like it?" The older man asked again after Ed failed to answer.

"Of course I do! I _love_ it!" Ed replied finally. "I just never thought that you'd get me _this_ many roses when I asked for some flowers for Valentine's!"

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Review please!!!!**

**Add. Notes: I hope everyone enjoyed their V-Day!**


	33. Lunch

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me. **

**Pairing: Havoc x Al, Roy x Ed (briefly mentioned)  
**

**Summary: Ed and Roy go on a date, and Al wants to go on a date too. **

**Notes: A variation on how Al and Havoc get together.**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 33:**

_**Lunch**_

* * *

It was lunchtime, and Alphonse sat down at the cafeteria table with his tray of food and sighed. With Ed having gone off with the Colonel on yet another of their countless dates, the young teen was left to eat by himself again. 

It felt lonely, even though the place was filled with people.

_If only I had someone to go on a date with too._ Al mused. _Then I won't have to eat by myself when brother's out with Colonel Mustang..._

So absorbed in his thoughts was the young teen that he did not notice when Lieutenant Havoc came over and sat down next to him. He only realized that there was someone with him when Havoc waved his hand in front of his face.

"Dreaming about something, Al?" The taller blond queried, grinning.

"Ah... no."

"Or was it someone?"

"Havoc!" The young teen protested, "I was just thinking about research stuff, that's all."

"Oh, alright then."

In actuality, Al's thoughts had turned to a particular someone, and that someone was now sitting right next to him.

_If only you could be my boyfriend or something..._ Al mused once again as he started eating. _Then we could eat lunch together here everyday, or even go for lunch-dates..._

"Erm... Al, are you sure that you're alright?"

Alphonse was suddenly startled back into reality by Havoc's voice. Apparently, he had zoned-out once more. His thoughts still a little muddled due to the sudden intrusion, the young teen blurted out the first word that came to his mind.

"Date?"

"Huh?"

Suddenly realizing what he had said, Al blushed. But a moment later, he decided to ask anyway. _There is little that I can lose after all..._

"Could we go on a lunch date together, Havoc?"

"Huh?" The Lieutenant was apparently confused by the teen's words.

"Could we go on a date sometime, like the way brother and Colonel Mustang are doing?" Al clarified himself.

"Oh..."

Pause. Al waited, glancing nervously at his older companion as he thought about the request.

"Alright then."

Al grinned at the answer, and hugged Havoc, who looked surprised at the gesture.

"Thank you, Havoc!"

And so began the journey that led from friendship to something more...

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: A small idea I had for awhile, hopefully written well enough... **

**Add. Notes:**** Reviews greatly appreciated!  
**


	34. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not have the financial capability of owning FMA, so it's not mine.**

**Pairing: Nil **

**Summary: Mustang has grown tired of all the meeting papers that he has.**

**Notes: I'm in a situation like Mustang's (well, a little anyway) and sometimes do wish that meetings could require less paper, thus this drabble…**

* * *

**Drabble 34:**

_**Meetings**_

* * *

It was not that Colonel Mustang hated meetings. In fact, he knew that they were part of the responsibility which he had to bear as a high ranking officer, and was most glad to contribute ideas that would help improve the military.

What he disliked however, was the piles and piles of paperwork that always seemed to accompany most of the meetings.

Hawkeye would always be piling meeting papers on his desk, and on bad days, they would cover so much of the tabletop that there wasn't even space for him to write on.

Mustang tried hiding some of those papers in various drawers and cabinets in the office, but his Lieutenant seemed to always find the papers and place them back, with not a single page missing or out of place, back on his tabletop.

One day, after leaving a meeting which had turned out to be little more of a bickering session between several of his fellow officers, Mustang decided that he had quite enough for that day.

He piled up every single bit of meeting paper that he had for that day on the centre of his table, put on his gloves, and snapped.

A few seconds later, his tabletop was empty, and there was no sign of any paper ever being on his desk, except for the few bits of ash that floated around.

Several minutes later, Hawkeye entered.

"Sir-" She started, then stopped, staring at her superior's clean tabletop.

"I thought you had several meetings for today?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes scanning the room. "Did you hide the meeting papers again?"

"Why, of course not Hawkeye." Mustang replied blandly.

"Then where are the papers?"

"I've decided on going paperless today."

"But-"

"Thank you for your concern, Lieutenant." The raven-haired man interrupted Hawkeye. "But I think you should go back to _your_ work."

Then he smirked at her before walking out of the office himself.

* * *

END

* * *

**Note: A totally random little drabble, hopefully of good enough standards. Please review, so I know how I can improve on my writing!**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed in the past :)**


	35. Heatwave

**Disclaimer: Not mine to have.  
**

**Pairing: Havoc x Mustang **

**Summary: The weather in Amestris becomes too hot, and some people are desperate to get cooler.  
**

**Notes: The weather's been getting hot around my place, so I thought of this scenario.  
**

* * *

**Drabble 35:**

_**Heatwave**_

* * *

Amestris was wilting under the unrelenting gaze of the summer sun, which blazed bright day after day in the cloudless skies. It was only early summer, and such days of neverending high temperatures were supposed to be rare.

In Headquarters, the warm weather had reduced work productivity to a mere trickle, and even Hawkeye had given up on threatening her collegues with her gun, desiding to save her strength and concentrate on her own work.

"If this goes on more much longer, I think I will melt right on this very spot." Havoc moaned as he leaned back on his chair, fanning himsef with some of the paperwork which he had abandoned earlier, trying to cool off.

"I think I'll evaporate." This, surprisingly, came from Hawkeye, who finally decided that it was too hot even for her to do work. "I think I'll go look for a cooler place to be in." Saying that, she left the office.

"I'll probably kiss the first Alchemist who could bring us some cooler temperatures." Havoc said.

"Too bad the Colonel's the Flame Alchemist, not Water." Fuery added.

"That's not my fault." Mustang, who had just stepped out of his office, protested. The man had removed his jacket, and his shirt was so soaked in pespiration that it was nearly transparent.

"Showing off your body, sir?" Havoc joked. "I think it's too hot for you to make things any hotter in here."

Mustang laughed. " Aren't you heating up the room yourself, Lieutenant?"

The blond shrugged. He had forsaken his own jacket awhile ago and was only wearing his tight black shirt. "At least my shirt's not transparent."

"Then maybe you should remove it." The dark-haired man suggested, smirking a little suggestively. "You'll feel cooler."

"Might as well remove everything." Havoc replied.

"Nah..." Mustang shook his head, smiling as he saw Fuery's rather shocked and horrifed expression that had come in response to Havoc's previous words. "I think some people would not be able to take the heat if we both go naked in the office."

"We'll do it when we get home later then." Havoc grinned.

Fuery fainted.

* * *

END

* * *

**Note: Hope it was nice enough! Do leave a review or two.  
**


	36. Schedule

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine Xl  
**

**Pairing: Roy x Ed  
**

**Summary: Mustang asks Hawkeye to create a work schedule and is dismayed.  
**

**Notes: I had to deal with the schedules of several people recently, and it made me think...  
**

* * *

**Drabble 36:**

_**Schedule**_

* * *

Roy Mustang was never one to work by strictly set schedules, preferring to work hard when it felt suitable to him and take long, well deserved (in his opinion) breaks thoughout the day.

One day, however, he decided to give scheduling a try, and tasked Hawkeye to create a schedule for him for a week, hoping for the best.

When Hawkeye passed him the schedule that she had created for him, the raven-haired Colonel was rendered speechless with horror.

When he finally regained his speech, long after Hawkeye had left his office, he nearly yelled.

" How come I don't get a single hour of rest time in the mornings?!"

"And where's the time for my early afternoon nap?!" He exclaimed as he looked at the sheet of paper.

His face paled further as his eyes scanned through the schedule. "No coffee breaks either?"

At that moment, Ed entered his office, back from one of his research missions.

"What are you yelling about, Mustang?" He asked curiously.

The Colonel did not answer him, but stared daggers at the schedule that he held in his hand.

Ed, growing more curious, reached over and took it from the man.

"You asked Hawkeye to create a schedule for you?" The teen asked incredulously.

Mustang grumbled to himself.

"You definitely shouldn't follow this." Ed remarked after a moment, waving the paper that he held.

"Of course I won't!" Mustang replied. "She didn't give me enough time for me to rest! And - "

"Nah, it's not that." Ed interrupted. " She didn't include any time for the two of us to have our _fun, _and that's intolerable!"

Mustang laughed.

* * *

So in the end, the two of them adjourned for some _fun_, while the schedule ended up unfollowed, in the waste bin under Roy's table.

* * *

END

* * *

**Note: ****Who doesn't want to have some _fun_ once in a while :D ...****A little offering of a drabble from me, who is currently struggling with my own scheduling of things...  
**

**Add. Notes: Please do review kindly!!  
**


	37. Dance

**Disclaimer: No, FMA does not belong to me. **

**Pairing: Havoc x Fuery (Hinted)**

**Summary: Havoc doesn't have a dance partner and neither does Fuery. So what can they do?**

**Notes: Well, this is another variation on how this two can get together and start a relationship :) **

* * *

**FMA Drabble 37:**

_**Dance**_

* * *

The time of the annual Military Ball had arrived once more, and everyone was excited about it. Well, almost everyone, that is.

While various members of the military were discussing about the people that they would be bringing to the event, Lieutenant Havoc was feeling miserable. Once more, he had tried and failed in getting any woman to be his partner for the ball, and he _still_ did not know why.

But when the day of the Ball arrived, Havoc decided to attend it anyway, hoping that he would be lucky there and grab a chance to dance with some of the ladies that his fellow soldiers were bringing.

* * *

However, as the ball commenced, Havoc's hopes remained unfulfilled, as he failed to get anyone to dance with him.

Feeling left out, he moved to one side of the hall and stood by the wall, watching as the others danced.

_Why am I always so out of luck?_ The blond asked himself. _Everyone else seems to have found a partner._

Havoc noticed Mustang and Hawkeye dancing past him, and felt a slight hint of jealousy within him._ Even Mustang has a partner… and it's Hawkeye too, of all people...  
_

His eyes continued to scan the hall, looking at the smiling faces of everyone else as they danced or chatted with each other, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself.

Just then, he spotted another solitary figure standing in the opposite corner of the hall.

_Fuery is alone?_ Havoc thought. _Does this mean that he couldn't find a partner either?_

Curious, the Lieutenant made his way to the younger man.

"Hey," Havoc asked. "Don't you have anybody to dance with?"

Fuery shook his head, looking miserable as well.

"You don't have a partner either, Havoc?"

"No." Havoc replied, sighing.

The two of them stood silent for a moment, thinking. Then an idea came to Havoc. _I don't have a dance partner, and Fuery doesn't have a dance partner. But the two of us could dance together, couldn't we?_

"Hey, Fuery," He spoke up. "Let's dance together."

"Huh?" The smaller man's reply was surprised. "You and me?"

"Yeah." Havoc nodded enthusiastically, and took hold of Fuery's hand. "Come on, the next song's starting."

Fuery blushed a deep red colour, but did not resist Havoc's urgings and he let himself be led by the hand into the middle of the hall.

And they danced.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Havoc and Fuery isn't a very common pairing, but it's one that I like. I sure hope that the drabble is nice enough!**

**Add. Notes: Review please!!**


	38. Storm

**Disclaimer: FMA belongs to me not. **

**Pairing: Roy x Ed + Al being brotherly**

**Summary: Ed gets caught in a storm, and Al gets worried. But once he gets home, Al let's Roy do the rest.**

**Notes: This drabble is slightly longer… But hopefully as enjoyable!**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 38:**

**_Storm_**

* * *

The sky was dark; ominously dark - but it was not because it was getting late. Rather, it was due to the rapidly approaching storm that had been brewing at the horizons since the earlier part of the afternoon.

Alphonse Elric was not one to be afraid of storms, having survived far greater dangers. However, as the young teen stood looking at the dark clouds, a worried frown marked his face.

"What's wrong, Al?" Colonel Mustang asked. The Elric brothers were currently staying in his home, and the man had taken to caring a lot for the two of them.

"Brother's not home yet, and the weather looks like it's going to be _really_ bad."

"Come on, Al," Mustang smiled reassuringly at the teen. "With all the things that Ed is capable of doing, I'm sure that this storm will barely trouble him at all."

Al nodded, but he did not look convinced.

"Let's go inside to wait." The raven-haired man suggested, even as a strong gust of wind hit them, causing them to shiver.

A few minutes later, the rain started falling. It was little more than a light drizzle at first, but within ten minutes, it had become a full-fledged downpour. Lightning streaked across the skies, and thunder boomed frequently.

Yet, Ed was nowhere to be seen.

Al's frown deepened, and he began pacing around worriedly. The Colonel, seeing the boy's distress, tried to calm him down.

"I'm sure Ed's fine." He told his younger companion. "He's probably taking shelter somewhere already."

Al shook his head. "Brother's more likely to run right through the storm, Roy. It's the kind of thing he would do. I'm just wondering why he hasn't reached home yet."

"He'll be home soon." Mustang replied.

* * *

Sure enough, it was not very long before the front door banged open to reveal an extremely soaked Ed.

"Blasted weather!" The teen muttered as he entered.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, rushing forward the moment Ed had entered, fully intending to hug the soaked teen, but Ed managed to hold him off.

"You're gonna get wet if you come any closer, Al." The older Elric said. "You can come hug me after I get warm and dry."

After thinking for a moment, Al conceded. Then, he turned to Mustang, who had been standing behind him.

"Roy, could you get brother dry please?" He asked, grinning a little cheekily.

"Sure Al." Mustang replied, his own grin reflecting that of the younger teen. "I'll get him nice, warm, and dry."

Ed rolled his eyes, even as he let himself be directed into the bedroom.

"We'll have to get your wet clothes _off_ first, of course," The man was saying.

"See you later, brother!" Al told his brother, his grin widening. "_Quite _some time later, I would think."

Then the younger Elric returned to his own room.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: There's quite some hinting going on at the end there, and Al seems to be enjoying himself :P**

**Add. Notes: Please do kindly leave some reviews :)**


	39. Train

**Disclaimer: FMA is not mine. **

**Pairing: Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Ed and Roy are returning to the city from a mission by train…**

**Notes: I like to have Roy be nice to Ed :)**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 39:**

**_Train_**

* * *

Traveling to and from distant corners of the country was never a real interest to Ed. It was just a necessity for him in his numerous missions.

In fact, with little or no excitement ever happening, the train journeys tended to be a bore to him.

_If only there were faster ways to travel..._ The teen thought to himself, as he looked out the window of the cabin that he and Colonel Mustang were sitting in, on their way back to the city after solving some problems in the east. _Things would get done much faster... _

He glanced over at Mustang, who was reading from some documents that he had taken out of his bag. _At least he isn't bored..._

Ed resumed his gaze to the passing landscapes, hoping to see something that could reduce his boredom, buy try as he might, passing fields and livestock just wasn't interesting.

_Maybe I should just go to sleep,_ Ed thought, turning away from the window once more. _Time might pass faster._

He shifted about then, trying to get into a more comfortable position and mumbling irritatedly to himself when he failed to fall asleep.

"You could lie on my lap if you want." Mustang spoke up then, his eyes not leaving his documents. "It'll probably be more comfortable to sleep."

"Ah..." Ed, rather surprised at the offer, failed to answer. _Sleep on his lap? Me?_

The teen blushed then, as his mind took in the idea. He knew what it would look like to others, if they happened to look into the cabin, and he knew that it was something that he actually _wanted_ to do. He also wondered about the implications of Mustang's offer.

But after a long moment, Ed decided that he didn't really care.

"Umm…Thanks." Saying that, he lay down, his head on the man's lap.

The blond was surprised to find that it actually _was_ much more comfortable a position, and he closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep.

Thus, he did not see the small smile that appeared on Mustang's face, even as the man continued to read.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Hope you liked this drabble too :) If so, please leave a review to let me know!!**

**Add. Notes: Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	40. Dinner

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me in any form. **

**Pairing: Roy x Ed + Al trying to be helpful (or not)  
**

**Summary: Ed wants to make dinner, but takes far too long…**

**Notes: This was an idea I had for a long time…**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 40:**

_**Dinner**_

* * *

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Al asked the elder teen, who was busy browsing through a stack of cookbooks that he had borrowed from the library.

"I think I've almost gotten it, Al." Ed replied, as he continued to flip through the pages.

"You've said that for the past hour or so already." The younger boy stated pointedly. "Are you _sure_ you don't need my help?"

"I'll be fine…"

Al shrugged, and left the kitchen.

* * *

Ed had come up with the idea to make a special dinner for Roy, as a surprise, as the man had been really busy in the recent weeks, and the teen had wanted to 'reward' his boyfriend for his hard work.

But after he had gone to the central library and had brought home some of the more promising books, he realized that what had seemed simple enough at first glance (especially when compared to Alchemy) now felt difficult and confusing.

Although he had dismissed his brother's help, Ed _was_ getting a little nervous – Just a _little_ – or so he convinced himself.

And so he struggled on, being so focused on his task that everything else was forgotten.

Until –

"Ed? What are you up to?"

The unexpectedness of hearing Roy's voice caused Ed to drop the book that he had picked up a moment before.

_What the…_

The startled teen spun around, and saw the one person whom was not supposed to see what he was doing.

"Erm… nothing, why?" Ed quickly replied. "You're home early today…"

Roy looked puzzled. "It's already quite late, Ed."

Only then did Ed look out the window and realize that the sun had almost completely set.

_I took _that_ long and still finished nothing ?!_

"Erm…"

"Brother was trying to make you dinner, Roy." Alphonse, who had entered the kitchen unnoticed, spoke up. "He wanted to give you a surprise."

"Hey!" Ed protested angrily, "You're not supposed to tell him about it!"

"Well, it's already getting late, brother." The younger teen replied. "And I don't think you're getting anywhere with your dinner."

Ed flushed. "I…well…"

"Also, "Al added a little sheepishly after a moment, "I, err, was getting hungry."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Ed," Roy looked at the two brothers before moving over to the elder teen and putting an arm around his shoulder. "You don't have to make dinner for me, you know."

"You've been working so much recently; I just wanted to give you a reward." Ed remarked, looking a little unhappy. "I wanted you to be happy. But it seems that I got nowhere with my plan..."

"I am happy enough that you thought of doing such things for me." The man told him gently. "It doesn't matter that you didn't manage to do it."

"Well…"

"Come," Roy decided, "Why don't I take you and Al out for dinner instead? It's been awhile since I last did that, after all."

"But…"

"We can go to your favorite restaurant – "

"Really?"

Roy nodded.

Ed's mood lifted immediately.

"Okay, let's go!"

And everything was fine once more.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: -.- I'm facing difficulty in writing recently, which is why I haven't updated in a while. Too stressed at work.  
**

**Add. Notes: Please kindly review, and maybe you'll help me reduce my stress level .**


	41. Autumn

**Disclaimer: FMA is ****not my property. How sad. **

**Pairing: A little bit of a hint of Roy x Ed**

**Summary: Autumn comes, and Roy want's to take a break.  
**

**Notes: Autumn colours are beautiful, but I don't get to see any where I live...  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 41:**

**_Autumn_**

* * *

Autumn had come to Amestris, and the trees were vibrant with various hues of red, orange and gold. The weather had cooled from the highs of summer, but the sky remained clear and cloudless. All in all, it was a pleasant time to be outdoors, and many of the people of Central City took the opportunity and did so.

This opportunity was not missed at Mustang's office either, with the man declaring that everyone could take part of the day off to go out for strolls or other similar outdoor activities, much to Hawkeye's irritation.

Everyone else left the room quickly, obeying their commander's "orders", leaving the Colonel himself to placate his Lieutenant, and perhaps to persuade her to take a break as well.

"The weather is perfect, Lieutenant," Mustang told the blond woman. "Such chances to be outside don't come that often you know."

"But sir - "

"Don't worry about the paperwork, Hawkeye." He interrupted her, knowing where her protest was leading to, "Most of it isn't quite that urgent, and there isn't really all that much of it either."

His Lieutenant did not reply, but stared pointedly at the large stack of paper on his desk.

"Okay, so maybe it's a little more than I said," Mustang acknowledged a little sheepishly, "But I'll finish it quicky tomorrow, I promise."

"Anyway," The man continued on, before Hawkeye could say anything else. "Would you want to spoil their fun by calling all of them back inside to do paperwork so such a beautiful day?"

As he said this, he gestured out of the office window to the scene at the central courtyard, where the rest of the team had gone, and where they seemed to be having fun.

"Alright then." Hawkeye conceded after a moment. It _was_ a rather nice day, after all.

"Good!" Mustang looked relieved at her change of mind. "You should go out and relax a little too."

After a short pause, he turned around and headed out of the door. "I think I'll go get Ed and have a long romantic stroll with him in the nearby park..."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Please do review!  
**

**Add. Notes: Thank you to all who have reviewed!  
**


	42. Tree

**Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me. No.  
**

**Pairing: Hints of Havoc x Al and Roy x Ed  
**

**Summary: Christmas is coming, and a tree is needed...  
**

**Notes: My little contribution this Christmas...  
**

* * *

**FMA Drabble 42:**

**_Tree_**

* * *

Winter had come to Amestris, with snow falling intermittently, and temperatures remaining low.

"Wonder if they'll be back for Christmas..." Mustang muttered to himself as he sat staring out of his office window at the snow-covered city. The Elric brothers had been gone for a week on a mission in the East, and he had no idea when they were coming back. The brothers rarely went on distant missions after Al was restored, but they had been short on manpower, and Ed had been insistent.

"Am I being selfish?" Recalling his reluctance at letting the two boys go, Mustang wondered aloud.

"Slacking again?"

The man turned around, and saw Havoc closing the door to the office.

"If Hawkeye finds out, you're going to be in trouble, you know." The blond stated as he sat down of his Superior's desk.

"Ha ha." Mustang replied joylessly.

"Why so sad?" Havoc asked. "Do you miss Ed already?"

"Don't _you_ miss Al?"

"Well, yeah, but at least you don't see me moping around like you do..."

"If you're not moping, then what are you up to?" Mustang asked, curious.

"Looking for a tree."

"A _tree_?"

"Yeah, for Christmas. You know what Christmas trees are for right?"

Mustang rolled his eyes. "Of course I do..."

"But why?" He asked Havoc after a moment. "We've never bothered to get a tree for the office before you know."

"Well..." Havoc scratched his head. "Just before the two of them left for the mission, Al talked about how he missed seeing the beautiful Christmas trees that the city had a few years ago, and how the lack of a tree this year had lessened the holiday's atmosphere."

"So you decided to get a tree so that Al can have more fun this Christmas?" Mustang deduced.

"We all can have fun too, can't we?"

"Of course we can..."

Havoc grinned, "That's good. For a moment, I thought that you would say no."

Mustang laughed. "You think I'll give up an official reason to take a break that even Hawkeye would accept?"

At that moment, the office door opened, and Fuery entered the room.

"I've found some available trees for sale, Havoc." The smaller man told the blond. "We're in luck."

Havoc nodded.

"Fuery was helping me look for a tree that we could use, but as it's already so close to Christmas, most of the stocks have run out." He told Mustang. "I'll go choose a tree, and we'll get it here and decorated for the holiday."

"I'll come with you."

* * *

Several days and many hours of hard work later, the tree was in place and decorated.

"Do you think Al and Ed would like this?" Havoc asked his colleagues as he eyed their tree critically. They had put in all the effort that they could spare, but it still looked somewhat haphazard. It was also slightly lopsided.

"Umm..." Fuery looked at the tree for a long moment but failed to come up with good words.

"Hmm..." Mustang couldn't decide if "random" was a fitting style of decoration for Christmas trees.

"I like it!"

The three men turned around, and saw Al standing by the office door, which had been left ajar.

"What's holding up the door, Al - Oh..."

Ed entered the office at that moment, and stopped to stare at the tree.

"Don't you think it's nice, brother?" Al nudged Ed in the ribs.

"Er...yeah. Yeah, it is!"

At that moment, the tree tilted further, and threatened to topple over, but Havoc gave the tree a quick push, and it stabilized.

"Well..." Havoc, Mustang and Fuery all looked a little sheepish. "Merry Christmas..."

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Okay, it's not that much of a story, but I still hope you like it! Please kindly review!  
**

**Add. Notes: Merry Christmas everyone :)  
**


	43. Persuasion

**Disclaimer: No, no, and no. Not mine.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Roy**

**Summary: Mustang and Havoc find a way to persuade the hardworking Hawkeye to let them have some free time.**

**Notes: First drabble in a long, long time. Hope it's nice enough :)**

**

* * *

FMA Drabble 43:**

_**Persuasion

* * *

**_

It was common knowledge within Mustang's office that Lieutenant Hawkeye loved to work, and that she loved to see everyone else doing paperwork as well.

What they did not know, was how to persuade her to do less work, or at least, let _them_ do less work.

* * *

"You know, Roy," Havoc told his Raven-haired boyfriend one day, as they sat together in Mustang's private inner office – The blond had gone in to hand over some documents, and took the opportunity to talk. "I think I have an idea on how to let Hawkeye know that we need more breaks."

"Hmm?" The other man, who had been concentrating on a document, stopped and looked up.

"We've been so busy lately, that we've not been having a lot of private time together." Havoc continued.

"Yes, I know that."

"So, if we start having some _fun _in your office, don't you think she'll get the point?"

Mustang gave his lieutenant a sly look. "Are you _sure_ this is just about persuading Hawkeye that we need more private time?"

"Okay, so I get horny," Havoc admitted, blushing; he was quick to add, "But that's not the main point."

"Really…"

"Oh stop it." Havoc admonished, as his face turned even redder. "Do you want to do it or not?"

"Do you mean now?" Mustang was surprised.

"Why not?"

Grinning in response, Mustang headed over to the door and locked it.

Then their clothes went flying…

* * *

Hawkeye got the point.

(And the men got their break)

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Been busy, and completely out of ideas and inspiration… Trying to do some writing again, but I can't give guarantees on how often I may update. **

**Add. Notes: Reviews are very welcome :)**


	44. Pumpkin

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own FMA.**

**Pairing: Havoc x Fuery (It's not really related to the main point of the drabble though)**

**Summary: What do you do with loads of pumpkin?**

**Notes: A really random idea that I came up with, just because it's Halloween and I'm not doing anything interesting…**

**

* * *

FMA Drabble 44:**

_**Pumpkin

* * *

**_

Halloween had arrived, and everyone in Central was in the mood of costumes, candies, and pumpkin lanterns.

Military Headquarters joined in by holding pumpkin lantern carving contests throughout the day, and even a costume ball that evening.

"I really wonder what they do with all that pumpkin that is removed." Fuery asked as he looked out of the office window into the courtyard below, where yet another round of carving had started.

"Probably give it out or throw it away, I guess." Havoc, who was standing close, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It'll be such a waste to throw so much pumpkin away…" Fuery commented, his gaze fixed on the scene outside.

"Yeah, but there isn't much else that could be done with it, is there?" The blond lieutenant said as he walked over and put his arms around the younger man's shoulders. "It's not really our business anyway."

"I suppose so…"

Havoc smiled, as he gently turned Fuery to face him, "Now, I think we've got more important things to think about than pumpkins…"

-

_But they were quite wrong…_

* * *

_A few days later…_

_-  
_

"So we _do_ know what they do with all that pumpkin…" Havoc sighed, shaking his head in despair as looked at the cafeteria menu.

-

_Military HQ Cafeteria menu:_

_Pumpkin Soup_

_Pumpkin Salad_

_Rice with baked pumpkin_

_Pumpkin Juice_

_Pumpkin Pie_

_-  
_

"I guess we do…" came Fuery's equally despairing reply.

* * *

END

* * *

**Notes: Hopefully, it's not too random :)**

**Add. Notes: Please do review!**


End file.
